Arthuria Pendragon
by heavenlydragan
Summary: When Arthuria Pendragon is sent to an alternate reality by her best friend and servant Miria who wanted to get her to safety, just trying to get her out of Camelot. Instead different world.  Will Arthur trust his opposite sex, Arthuria Pendragon?
1. Chapter 1

I threw my left blade up, stopping another of Helios' soldiers bringing their sword down on me to deliver the kill and I plunged my right knife into his abdomen. The knight let out a cry of pain, the strength of his sword on my knife weakening and I retracted my the blade from his body and he fell to the ground. Whether he was dead, or dying, I didn't care and turned on the next soldier that was coming for me.

They just kept on coming, the endless tide of Helios' men fighting the knights that had sworn to throw down their lives to protect me. Their Queen. To _defend Camelot_. But as we battled for our very lives in the thrown room after retreating back into the castle, I knew that we weren't going to last much longer against our enemies. Their numbers were to great and many of Camelots knights had fallen due to the element of surprise and those remaining would too soon fall.

Even though I was sweating madly inside my armour and every muscle was crying out for rest from the battle that went long into the night I knew that if I paused for a moment to catch my breath the soldiers would not hesitate to take the their chance to go all in to cut me down.

I slayed my next foe easily as I dodged his thrust and drove steel coated in warm blood into the side of his chest, under the arm where the armour was weakest, far enough to pierce through his heart and he fell when withdrew, but as I did so something smashed against the side of my helm, and even though it had taken most of the impact, pain shot through my head as I was sent to the ground, my right knife leaving my hand, but I had, however, managed to hold onto my left blade. Dazed, I begun to quickly pick myself up, but a foot was planted onto by bosom, sending me back down and felt another on the fingers of my gauntlet, wrapped around my knife, crushing them and grunted in pain as I stared through my visor at the soldier that was sneering down at me, holding a black Kite shield, and his Longsword up to bring down.

"Goodbye, _Arthuria Pendragon_," he hissed delightfully and I braced myself for the final blow, but then the sharp tip of a sword covered in gore protruded from the the soldiers head, slicing right between both his eyes, and blood began trickling down his face and the mans jaw opened slightly as if in surprise and as the blade was pulled out from the back of his head the dead man toppled to the side and saw that it was my older half sister, Morgause, that had come to my aid, her helm no longer on her head, her blond hair flowing freely.

The older women's steel armour was as beat up as my own. Heavily dented in all areas from swords and hammers as Helios' men tried to cut us down, but the dragon on her own chest hadn't a slit through it that a soldier had pierced me with when he had grabbed me from behind when we had been fighting out in the courtyard and had dug a small knife through my armour, the sharp blade piercing through the steel and if it wasn't for the hilt, the blade would've run all the way through and I had got away with the tip of the blade just jetting into my sternum, the side of it grazing my left breast. I managed to overcome the man though and slay him and take out the knife.

Morgause lowered her blade and put out a hand for me to grasp and I took it and she pulled back up to my feet.

"Arthuria!" Morgana called and I looked over at my other half sister, her silver helm obscuring her face, her armour not as bad as her sisters and my own, and saw her holding my other dagger she threw the duel blade over me just as she turned to block a sword that was coming to her neck and I caught my dagger in my free hand and stood back to back with the blond women

"We can't hold out like this much longer. Camelot is lost, we have to get you to safety!" Morgause said to me and I heard her blade make contact with another and I had to leave my friends back as another soldier lunged for my side and parried as he made another dangerous strike and brought my other dagger down on his arm, cutting clean through and the soldier screamed in agony looking at the stump left behind, his blood spilling down onto the ground before I planted both my blades into his chest and he became silent and once I withdrew my blades back up again to Morgause who had thrown down her own enemy.

"I hope your not suggesting that we run!" I said to her. Running meant that we'd be abandoning my kingdom. The people that I had sworn to protect that were likely to suffer a terrible faith. I was marveled that she would even suggest such a thing. I wouldn't be seen as a coward, running away from my enemy when the people needed me the most.

"My Queen, it is a retreat. They're is no way can defeat all these men when there is so few of us!"

As much as I hated to admit it, Morgause, was right. We were more likely die here and then there would be no one to stop Helios.

"Gaaah!"

I suddenly froze as we both darted our heads over towards Lancelot, hearing his cry of pain and I saw a huge sword pierced into his side where the armour had been split open by a hammer earlier, exposing him for injury. His face was hidden behind his helm but his head was thrown back from the agony.

_"No!"_ I yelled in horror, leaving Morgause's back and running over to him as the soldier with inhuman muscled arms withdrew his blade from my husband to be and brought it up above his head to bring back down on him. "No..." I said again my voice faint, as I tried desperately to get through Helios' Soldiers and my own knights that got in my way, jostling them and having to parry and punch one of my foes into the face with my arm to get passed him as he tried to face me in combat while I tried to get to the man I loved, but I was too late and watched as the sword came down. "Lancelot!" I cried as I watched the large blade slice through the armour of his neck and torso.

Time seemed to slow for me as I watched Lancelot fall to the floor and once the soldier withdrew his blade I barely took notice of him being struck down by Guinevere who had jumped into the air, holding her Longsword above her head with both hands on the hilt and plunging the blade into his back and out through the front lf his chest. The only thing I focused on was the knight I fell in love with.

I dropped to the ground where my lover laid, dropping my blades and wrenching off my helmet, my disheveled blond hair falling to the right side of my head and did the same with his helm, revealing his face staring blankly up at me. His eyes lifeless. I closed mine, feeling the tears I want to shed for him trying to escape and felt one flowing down my left cheek. I lowered my head to his and took in how silent it was. Silence... The sound of battle was gone.

I looked up and saw that it was the knights of Camelot still standing, but their were only three that were now standing around me. Morgana, Morgause, and Guin... The other two woman helmless. The rest...were all dead...as was my betrothed...

Morgause knelt down beside me when I looked back at the man I was going to be wedded too. "I'm sorry, my Queen, but we need to get you out of here," she said sympathetic

"Arthuria!"

We looked towards the door and saw Elyan with no helm, out of breath, his damaged armour bloodied as was his sword, charging in and then stopped as he spotted me knelt over Lancelot. I looked sullenly back down at him and placed my fingers over his eyes and closed them.

"Hel...Helios' men are coming in through the tunnels. That's how they got into Camelot," Elyan said once he got over the shock of seeing that Lancelot had fallen

"How did Helios even know they were there?" Morgana asked surprised, taking off her helm. "They were well hidden."

"I don't know. Someone must have betrayed Camelot to Helios and given him the blueprints."

"Elyan...where's Gwaine and Miria?" Guin then asked him making me look up. The knight and personal servant weren't here.

Elyan paused a moment. "Gwaine...is dead," he said and closed my eyes again at the loss and I heard Morgana let out a sharp gasp of grief.

"What about Miria," I asked Elyan opening my eyes back open, fearing for my best friend.

Miria had been my servant for the past four years and even though we didn't see eye to eye at the beginning it was she that had taught me not to feel so down about being a women who trained everyday since the age of eight with hope of one day becoming a Knight and when I came of age my father tried to dismiss any such thoughts from my mind, saying that I was a _woman_ and a _princes_ and that they didn't fight in war, or battle and that only men. But I continued to train and worked tirelessly much to my father's displeasure, and sometime after Miria and was appointed my servant and asked me about why I did it and told her that I wanted to be strong like all the men were, to fight in war, but more than that, I wanted to prove to father that _woman_ weren't the weaker sex, and that even we could do battle, and it was Miria that pushed me into saying to my father what I wanted, instead of what he wanted for me. He hadn't taken it lightly but he agreed under the condition that he trained me himself and I accepted, and from there Miria and I became close friend's which grew over the years and was there for me when my father finally came to his death bed, and I hoped that she was safe.

"Agravaine, needed her help with-"

At that moment there was a huge explosion that shook the entire castle, making everyone of us sway, even me, with both knees on the ground.

Guin and her brother hurried to the door of the room to look out while Morgana went to a window.

"You saw Agravaine," Morgause asked standing back up, and Elyan turned his head, nodding.

Agravaine had split from us earlier to defend the Northern part of the castle and soon after Morgause and I had went there to see our knights were slain and he wasn't among them.

"That must've been them just now."

"They're coming!" Guin then said leaving the room and Elyan turned back toook out after her.

"Who?" Morgause asked sharply, coming over. "Agravaine and Miria," Elyan replied happily and I heard my uncle and servants voice's conversing with Guinevere and when they emerged saw blood seeping down Agravaine's face from his forehead and being supported by Guin under his right arm and Miria under his left and saw that Agravaine's ankle was twisted.

Miria appeared to be fine, apart from a few bruises on her arms, her shoulder length black hair smoking, giving the smell of bunt hair in the room, and left side of her blouse was torn by a blade, showing a wound that had grazed her flesh. It didn't look deep but blood still flowed out of it.

To my bewilderment Morgause grabbed my uncle by the neck of his armour and wrenched from the two woman and slammed him to wall that was just beside the door.

"Morgause!" Morgana called shocked at what her sister was doing as was all of us.

"What are you-" Agravaine began but stopped and I stood up when she placed her blade at my uncle's neck.

"How is it..." she said with a growl. "...how is it that your the only one alive while all of your men down there are slaughtered?"

I stared at Morgause, startled. Was she accusing my uncle of betrayal?

"Are you out of your mind?" Agravaine said to her in disbelief. "Now is not the time for - aah!"

"Morgause!" I shouted loudly as she pressed her blade into his neck, drawing blood. I could understand her suspicion however since he was the only one that was left alive, but my uncle would never betray me, that I was sure of.

"Because I'm the Queen's uncle!" Agravaine answered. "Holding me captive was bound to draw her out! I escaped from them not soon after by over powering one of my capturers and taking his blade and fending the others off. I was on my way to find the Queen when a plan came into my head with that powder our alclamests were working on and went in search for Miria since she was helping them and found her with Gwaine and Elyan!"

"We blew up some the tunnels that they were using to get into Camelot," Miria told her hastily, putting a hand on Morgause's arm. "

"What about the escape tunnels?" Morgause asked with a growl, withdrawing her blade from my uncle and turning to my servant.

"Still open, though we can only hope that they don't know about them. Hey, wait, _we're leaving_?" Miria looked over at me in shock and then her eyes fell on Lancelot and her mouth fell open and brought her hands up to her mouth.

Agravaine saw her and looked over at me and saw my husband to be lying dead on the ground and surprise that turned into heartbreak was on his face. "Oh, no..." he said despairingly looking just as devastated as Miria.

"Gwaine has also fallen," Morgana told them somberly and Miria looked at Elyan with disbelief and he nodded and then looked back at me sorrowfully. I avoided her eyes and stared back down at Lancelot's body and the thought's of never being with him again pained me. A figure was then in front of me and knew who it was before I turned my head. Miria.

"I'm sorry she said putting her arms around me. "I am so, _so_ sorry." It seemed like she was saying it more than a condoling and I wondered why I thought that. It wasn't her fault that Lancelot died. _It was mine..._ If only I had seen that we were outmatched sooner and had left, Lancelot, would still be alive. But my pride on running from battle which I believed was cowering got in the way.

I didn't hug Miria back, instead I looked back down at Lancelot and wondered what life would've been like if Helios hadn't attacked. The day of our wedding set from a week from now... Having my children with him... The two of us growing old together... All that was now gone... Because of Helios.

"My Queen..." Morgause came over and Miria drew back, brushing her tears away. "We have to leave, now."

I wanted to stay. To find Helios and torture him to death. Killing him was too easy. I wanted him to suffer excruciating pain until it was too much for him to take. But with his army of soldiers... _Retreat_, was the only option.

I nodded to Morgause in confirmation and sunk to my knees once again over Lancelot and kissed his lips one last time. They were going cold but still had a hint of warmness. "Goodbye my love," I whispered softly once I broke away from him and turned away, picking up my duel blades and stood back up.

I needed to put my feelings of loss and love for him aside no mater how much it hurt. Right now, I needed to be strong. Not just for myself, but for the others.

"Let us go," I said to Morgause emotionlessly and she herself looked down at the fallen knight, showing sadness that soon became a look of determination and looked back at me and nodded.

"Elyan, Miria, help my uncle," I ordered, taking on the tone of authority once again and Elyan went to it, but Miria looked at me worriedly but after a moment she did what I asked and we left the throne room.

I was surprised that more soldiers hadn't come to come to overwhelm us when we had been there but I saw why when the hall leading to doors of the castle was covered halfway with brick that had fallen, pillars that had supported the ceiling had also fallen and the roof had cascaded in, blocking off the only entrance into the castle that enemy knew of. Agravaine and Miria's handy work.

Of course our foes could've use the windows, but they were quite high up and would need ladders and that could take a while, giving us enough time to make our escape.

Morgause and I took point, my uncle supported by Miria and Elyan behind us and Morgana and Guin were behind them.

"The closest escape route was in the library," I told them. We had used it once before. The escape tunnel was hidden behind a the statue of a Griffin and that went West across the Kingdom, out into woods, away from the siege tunnels that led into Camelot.

"We make our way there."

We headed out quickly, but also at slow enough pace for Agravaine who wouldn't be able to use his leg, cautiously going though corridors that had the dead of the knights of Camelot and of our foes, being careful as there were still Helios' soldiers inside and came across two as they rounded a corner and Morgause and I quickly dispatched them and for the first time, I took pleasure in taking the life of the soldier I fought, more so because these soldiers belonged to Helios.

The library was just up above around the corner between crossing a passage and as we closer to the edge I pressed my back against the wall and just stuck my head out.

The doors across from us, twenty-five feet away, hadn't been knocked down and stood tall, unbattered from any assault of the enemy and the path for us was clear.

And yet, I couldn't help but get the feeling that something was amiss... It almost seemed too easy.

I looked back to the others who were watching me intently. "The path is clear, but something doesn't feel right," I told them.

"A trap?" Miria asked.

"I cannot be sure, but it feels that way," I replied.

"Then we should approach with approach with caution."

"What about Agravaine?" Guin asked, gaining my attention. "If we are walking into a trap Elyan and Miria are going to have a hard time protecting him, as well as themselves."

She had a point, and Miria wasn't exactly too familiar with hand to hand combat, even though she followed me into many battles, but always neglected the use of a blade for reasons I could not understand.

"Set my uncle down against the wall," I said to the knight and servant and they did so as I picked up a sword from a fallen foe and held it out to Miria. "Take it. Just in case," I told her, forcefully. She seemed like she was going to refuse as she stared at the blade but put her hand out and grasped the hilt.

I then noticed my uncle pushing himself up onto his uninjured leg, drawing his blade out and Morgana was trying to convince him to sit. "If we're attacked while you four are preoccupied with your own battle, I will not be seen as an easy target lying crippled on the ground," he said to her, spoken like the true warrior he was.

"Arthuria..." Miria said as the four knights and I were about to move out and looked at her worried face. "...be careful..." I nodded once and took point and we went around the corner and made our way slowly towards the doors of the library, our blades at the ready. I turned sharply at the crossing of the passage, standing into a fighting stance and Morgause held her Longsword up into an Ox stance behind me.

I had been expecting our foes to jump out and attack us. But they're weren't any. I looked behind me seeing the empty passage that Morgause was facing towards. None of them were in sight.

"So far...so good," Guin said, uneasiness in her voice.

Perhaps I had been wrong? Usually when I did go with my gut it always been the right decision.

Frowning, I lowered my blades somewhat, the others doing the same headed briskly over to the closed doors. I stopped as we reached them and looked back down the path we had came. It was safe for my Uncle and Miria to cross.

"Miria!" I whispered loudly across the corridor and waited for my servant to poke her head out from around the corner. But she didn't. Was I not loud enough? "Miria!" I called again, more urgently. However, the sound of cracking wood as if something had been trusted through it, and the sheer gasp of pain that I heard behind me and whipped my head around and saw Guin, her back to the door, with her mouth open and the look of pure agony was stretched across her face and we all just stared, dumbstruck.

"No!" Elyan, shouted as the sound of whatever scoured her through her armour was withdrawn and the knight collapsed onto ground, her blood smearing the wood of the door, her brother dropping to the ground next to her just as the doors burst open, knocking them both aside and Helios' men came streaming out letting out war cries and out of rage of what just happened to Guinevere I charged in full force, lashing out at the enemy, cutting down anyone I was in combat with. I blocked a strike and did the same with one on my right, flanking me, semi-circled my duel blades, their swords slipping off and pierced my blades into their torsos. I quickly withdrew and blocked another, crossing my blades together on a Longsword with a soldier with a shield that was thrusting towards the exposed chain mail in between my inner thighs at my left leg and it slid across my daggers and struck the armour plating. I quickly lashed out at him with blow to his face with my arm and heard the crunching of his nose and my foe yelled out in pain, drawing back as his blood poured down from his face and launched my left dagger into him.

I had just withdrawn my blade and just brought my both my blades down another soldiers shoulders, severing them from his body, and moving onto my next foe, but the next man I crossed blades with startled me.

"_Percival_," I spat, enraged, and the ex-knight I had once been friends with sneered down at me. If he was here that meant that Leon was too.

The two men had once been loyal Knights to the kingdom, until their families were found to be consorting in sorcery and my father had planned to burn them in front of the towns people. Miria, Guin and I had helped Leon and Percival save their families and we had snuck them out of Camelot along with Leon and Percival but my father had sent out riders in search of them, he himself among them and he had found them in a nearby town and slaughtered them in front of the two ex-knights and allowed them to live, banishing them from Camelot and since then they sought to take the Kingdom from my family. I was sorry for them, and what my father did was wrong, so wrong! But what they did was just as enraging. It was they who had sent a group of performers to kill my father and had succeeded and were doing the same for me. Because of what my father did they appointed people to assassinate me, to end the Pendragon lineage, but their people failed numerous times.

Now, however, they were here!

"Arthuria," Percival said lightly through clenched teeth, his expression making him looking as if he ws smiling and head butted me into the forehead and the power of it sent me down onto the ground and gritted my teeth, feeling blood smearing down my face and I wished I had kept my helm. The adrenalin pumping through me made bear with the pain and and as soon as I hit the floor I threw my legs over me rolled back up onto my feet, a move I practiced many times in my armour that I became quite fast at it and in doing so I managed to slay a soldier that was coming at me and turned back to Percival just in time parry an attack from him, but with those strong arms of his, mine shook from blocking his strike with my blades that I manged to hold up despite his strength that would have sent another warrior's blade down to the ground, except maybe Morgause.

Percival kicked out with a leg and jumped back, dodging it, and my back hit the stone wall. _This could prove useful_, I thought. If he trusted I could step aside and bring my blades down on his arms and Percival did just that, however as I stepped aside he knew I anticipated this move and anticipated mine and his sword came towards my head and I just barely ducked my head, kneeling onto one knee, and before the blade came soaring over me and after a second my hair fell to the ground, sliced cleanly through by the swing that was meant to decapitate me, but I launched my duel blades up into Percival's chest, but he was to fast with his Longsword and brought it down, swinging it just against the hilt of my right blade and doing the same with the one on my left and tried to hold on to them, but failing then Percival right arm struck the left side of my face and fell to the ground. Taking in heavy breaths through my clenched teeth, I raised my head to look up at Percival and he was raising his sword over me, the look of triumph written all over him.

"I'm sorry for Guin. I was hoping it was going to be you," he said, half saddened, half smiling down at me.

"You, bastard," I snarled, the hurt showing, and pushed myself hurriedly up off the ground, but he kicked me into my side, sending back down onto my back and rolled over, my hand resting onto the handle of a fallen Longsword, and to saw Percival holding the tip of the blade at my throat.

"Goodbye, Arthuria," he said simply as if he was saying farewell to an old friend. But before he drove the blade through my neck, I brought my iron boot up hard into his groin, making grunt in pain and look down and brought the sword in my hand across his neck and Percival's blood poured down like a waterfall, striking the floor. His blade slipped from his hand, and to my relief, the sword of the hilt had most of the weight as the blade fell on my rose on my bosom, the point grazing my chin and finally Percival fell to the ground, his blood still gushing out from his neck.

"For you, Guinevere," I said and got back up, ignoring the pain I was in, and took in the sword I had in my hand. _It was Morgana's_.

I looked back down at where I had grabbed the sword and saw my half sister sprawled on the ground, her head facing me, her face lifeless with a blade sticking down into the neck of her armour.

Controlling myself from the emotions that were threatening to overwhelm me, I looked for the others, but was stopped by one of Helios' men and blocked with his attack, turning and struck him into the rib cage, slicing into him and pulled out the sword and then continued looking as the soldier fell.

Elyan was lying dead beside his sister... I looked for my other half sister, until another three soldiers came at me at the same time. Maneuvering myself and with my blade work, I dispatched them.

Morgause! She was locked in combat with _Leon_ and made my way quickly over to them. But what I saw next made me stop dead. A man stepped out from the side to drive his blade up in her side, where armour had taken many blows from, now weak enough to drive a sword though. The man,however, _was my uncle. Agravaine._

Morgause dropped to the ground, looking up at him, fury mixed with pain on her face and he withdrew as Leon struck her down by bringing his blade down on top of her head.

Agravaine... He was the traitor... My own uncle... My family... Had given Helios everything to assault the castle. Had pretty much helped kill everyone. Gwaine, Guin, Elyan, Morgana, Lancelot, and had just helped kill Morgause! He and Miria...earlier...were they working with one another?

I couldn't concentrate properly, my mind was overwhelmed with rage, loss, despair, everything! Roaring, I charged at them and they just saw me and engaged the last few of their men doing the same.

I met Morgana's Longsword with Agravaine first, who had nothing wrong with his leg at all, and fought with heavy blows, but had to switch to fend off an attack from Leon and side kicked my Uncle high into his chest, who was preparing to strike me, sending him stumbling back. Leon took his blade away swung at me from the side and blocked and swerved out of the way as a soldier lunged for me and drove the sword into his back.

I struck at Agravaine once he was close again and Leon made a go for me just as another soldier was close by me and he cut him down instead and brought Morgana's blade swinging into his abdomen. Cursing he saw my blade coming and let go of his sword and drew back, but not fast enough and cut into his belly, but doing so left me vulnerable to attack from Agravaine and the soldiers and my uncle swung his sword towards my head and I let go of the sword and dropped to the ground and kicked him in the shins of both legs, making him fall on top of me. I struggled to get the advantage as he placed his arms around my neck his face livid.

"It's Your fathers fault that my brother is dead," he growled, his hands tightening. "So I'm going take your life."

I roamed around with my hand as it began to get harder to focus, my lungs burning, and grabbed what felt like a rock bashing it into the side of his head. It was enough for me to gain the advantage and to turn him around and plant my right arm around his neck and finally got it as he struggled and held on tight, keeping my head at a distance as he tried to back head me. I didn't exchange any words with him and just snapped my uncles neck.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hmm no reviews for the last chapter :(**

**At least** **tell me what you think. Yeah, ok, the writing probably isn't the best ****but I'm still working on my English...**

I pushed my uncles body off and hurriedly got back onto my feet as the five remaining soldiers, who watched until I got the better of Agravaine, came at me. I dodged one swinging at me with a flurry of attacks and until I grabbed his wrist and punched him in the face with my gauntlet. I then quickly stepped aside, seeing another striking and it struck the other, cutting him down. I quickly picked up a random Longsword at my feet and went for them hammering the closest one with heavy blows, driving him back until I disarmed him and struck him down and turned to see the other three coming at me. One in front, the other two trying to flank me. I blocked a swing on my right, the other two lunging and drew back. I had to go on the offensive. I went in blocking at strike and got hold of the one on my right and used him as the other made their move, securing him. One of them cursed and I pushed the dying soldier towards them and lashed out, cutting the man on my left down and faced with the last man. He gritted his teeth, his sword at the ready as was mine. After a few moments he lay on the floor, his head at the far side of the room.

I stared at the blood bath before me. around me. My family...Morgana, Morgause...my friends...Elyan, Guin, Gwaine, Miria...Everyone of fri-

"Miria..."

I walked out of the library and towards the spot where Agravaine and Miria were.

The pain was now starting to make itself known with the loss of adrenalin and everywhere hurt, my head and face especially.

There she was, on the floor a pool of blood by her side. She wasn't a traitor after all... Although I wondered what she did for Agravaine to blow up.

A moan from her caught my attention and sank down and rolled her over, lifting up her brown blouse. The wound was bad, but not fatal. It didn't seem to be struck any organs at least.

"Hold on Miria," I said and tearing the clothing of dead soldier of Helios' and back over fastened it around her. It would have to do. It'll at least stop the bleeding.

"Miria? Miria can you hear me?"

The servant stirred and opened her eyes and looked up at me. "Ag- Agravaine," she mouthed.

I nodded with a frown. I'd ask her later what she hd him were doing later. Right now we needed to get out but a second later voices of more soldiers could be heard around both crossways and coming fast. Their wasn't enough time to get across the passage and into the library and escape, or even hold our ground with the state we were in.

I then heard Miria mutter something and looked at her and my eyes widened when I saw her eyes turn yellow, but had to looked up as the ceiling above came crashing down, blocking the path from the library, keeping the soldiers out.

I wasted no time and pushed Miria against the wall and she cried out in pain, clutching her side. I felt a pang of guilt for hurting her, but brushed it away as soon as it came, and held my blade at her throat and she stared at me fearfully as I stood up against her.

"You used magic," I said. I waited for her to deny it, but instead she nodded slowly and I frowned at her.

"And you've been using it all this time!"

"Yes," she said weakly. "But I was never using it against you." I narrowed my eyes at her. Miria! She had been using magic all this time under my very nose! My servant for four years and I didn't know!

Thoughts of her spying for the druids came to mind, although did that mean Gaius had been a spy? No, I knew of him since I was a little girl till the day he died. Although, I thought I knew Miria, now I found out that I hardly know her at all.

"You and Agravaine, did yea blow up the siege tunnels?" I asked her sharply. "Yes, we did," she answered quickly.

"And why would he have done that?" I asked in a whispered. If he had been working with Helios why stop him and his men from infiltrating the castle?

"I don't know. I tho- aah!"

Miria's face scrunched up with pain, tears running down from her eyes as I dug the fingers of my free hand into her wound.

Agravaine could have given her that, yes, but why not just kill her? Give her a fatal wound? Instead, into the side?

"I don't know!" Miria repeated loudly and I glared at her. "I thought he was on our side!"

"Oh? And where does that leave you?" I asked her, my voice cold.

"With you, who else!"

"For all I know, you could've been plotting against me this entire time!"

"So your going to assume that I was spying on you for the past four years, just because I kept _what I born with_ from you," she said, her fear being replaced by anger and could see the hurt in her eyes as if I was betraying her. "If you think that, then your no better than your father."

I pressed my blade deeper into her throat in anger and she let out a gasp of distress, but after a moment I withdrew from her and she sank to her knees and I stared down at her as she took in heavy breaths of air as she held her side, blood once again flowing from what I had done and regreted what I had done to her.

Miria looked up at me nervously. I didn't know whether to put my trust in her or not. So much had happened already.

"Arthuria, you've no idea how many times I've saved your life using magic," Miria said, making me furrow my brow. "All those times when we were in battle, the assassinations, all those times I was there with you, I used magic to help you."

I looked silently down at her going through memories during times when I came close to almost being killed whenever Miria had been with me and strange misfortunes that seemed to happen to my foes and stared down at my servant, my face softening, my fury lessening somewhat, but not enough to forgive her hiding who she really was from me.

"You should have told me you were able to use magic!" I said.

"This is exactly why I didn't want to tell you!" She said back, and I gritted my teeth.

"Where are the others?" Miria then asked.

"Their dead," I said bluntly and she stared at me her falling mouth open.

"Everyone?" she asked weakly

"Yes... They were waiting for us inside the library."

Miria stared at me despairingly "How can can be so frank about something like that?"

I didn't answer her, and looked towards the the only way we could go, then back at the servant. "Can you use magic to heal yourself?"

Miria shook her head. "The last person I tried to heal...put me off using that kind of magic..." she said, her face somber and I wondered what had happened to whom ever she had tried to heal, but only the thought of death came to mind

"Come on then," I said, bending down to help her up,

We walked back down the path we had came and, but soon stopped at the sound of men coming down the path and hid behind a pillar and watched five of them hurrying by. But one stopped however and looked down at the ground and saw that he was staring at the Miria's blood that was falling from her wound and cursed as he started coming towards our location and was about to take action on him but looked at Miria when she spoke.

"Akwele seo magdp."

Her eyes glowed and the soldier was thrown into the air and hit the top of his head off the wall and fell to the ground.

"Where's the next closest escape route out of the castle?" Miria asked me as I stared at her, a little impressed and wary of what she had done.'

"On the other side of the castle," I told her as we got back out and went on our way and as we made our way around a passage we saw a bunch of Helios' soldiers coming towards us and stopped in our tracks and a second later they came charging towards us, and vastly outnumbered, and we turned and ran, Miria saying the magic words she had said earlier and throwing some of the men down but replaced by other and we dashed down the corridors, but a few moments later I heard Miria falling to the floor and saw that it was the cause of her side. "Come on!" I told her, helping her back up by her hand as the soldiers drew near and continued on running.

"No, in here," Miria said, stopping me and going towards the room where the feasts were held which was destroyed.

"Why? we'll be-"

"Just do it!" she told me, going inside and I hurried in behind her and she slammed it shut, stood back and raised her bloodied hand from her side. "Onstyrian, onbre-" she she broke off, stumbling and I caught her just as she fell towards the ground as the door made a strange noise.

"Miria?" I asked, a little concerned.

"Sorry...just...dazed," she replied, putting her hand back on her side and looked at her worriedly. She had after all lost a good amount of blood.

"What did you do to the door?"

"Its enchanted. It should stop the soldiers from getting in while I try to do what I'm about to do,"

"And that would be?" I questioned as she righted herself and turned to face the room that was abolished and lined with the dead. The great table where they ate was no longer in the middle and lay broken at the left side of the room. The chair of where I sat was lay close to it in titters.

"I...hope to open a door in the air for us to get out of Camelot," told me slowly

I stared at her, and then became furious and gripped the Longsword in my hand tightly. "We didn't you do that when the rest of us were alive!" I shouted. Miria, seeing the blade shaking in my arm, stepped back, and opened her mouth to answer, but I continued. "Oh, yes, you wanted to protect yourself from us finding out about you! But was it worth it having my sister's, and our friends die for you, just to prevent us from knowing you had magic!"

Miria looked down at the ground, despair on her face, and that made me even more angrier with her. She didn't deserve to be saddened by their loss. It was her fault for not acting when she had the chance to save all of them. Though, that would've meant Agravaine would still be with them, but still...

"I know I messed up, but-"

"There's no "buts" about Miria, they're all _dead_!" I snapped at her.

At that moment there was slamming on the door and we both looked at it and more slamming.

Miria looked back in front of her and started saying strange words and the slamming became much louder and saw that the doors were budging.

_I thought she said they were enchanted!_ I thought raising the sword I was holding up should they get through, then I recalled that Miria hadn't been finished on what she had been doing due to the affects of her wound, it seemed that way anyway.

I looked over my shoulder at her as she chanted and saw a gray haze forming together four feet off the ground in the center of the room. After a few more moments the mist came into the shape of a rectangle, the sides swimming in the mist.

Miria stopped chanting just as the doors came down to the ground and turned to see the soldiers pouring in.

"Go!" Miria shouted and we ran towards the haze, the soldiers chasing after us.

The sound of a crossbow letting lose a bolt caught my attention and Miria gasped and watched fall to the ground as I continue on, the bolt sticking out between her right ankle. Cursing, I stopped going for the mist that was beginning to disperse and headed back to Miria, but she looked up at me from the ground and rose her hand at me , sullenness mixed with pain on her face, and eyes widened as she begun saying the words she had used to throw the soldiers and knew that she was going to send me through the haze.

"Miria, no!" I yelled desperately. Even after everything that had recently occurred, I wanted to help her. To save her from being killed. But more than that, I wanted her by my side. Not because of her being able to use magic, but because she was the only friend I had left.

I saw Miria's eyes glow that gold colour and I was thrown back, and soared high into the air and stared at Miria in horror before she faded from her sight, seeing a soldier bringing his blade down, but to my shock had seen the leader of the men stop him. _Helios_. I just saw him looking at me as I watched Miria, now fearful for what he might do her as I passed through the haze and everything was gone.

The next second my body felt as if it was on fire, the armour tightening against my flesh and gritted my teeth, and shutting my eyes, but my teeth felt as if they were being uprooted and my eyes being gorged. The same feeling passing through every muscle in my body was being turned inside out.

Suddenly, the turning inside out feeling left, I felt myself falling through air and my body crash into something hard, hitting my head off something that felt like stone, the sword I had managed to hold onto slipping from my hand.

I groaned as the pain of what just occurred to me, stayed in my every muscle, but the sound of alarmed voices and swords being drawn around me made me open my eyes which stung, and my vision was blurry but I could make out men aiming swords at me as I lay there on the ground, and saw that I was in a room, and the familiarity of it made my heart sink. It was the room I had just left, but it was lighter, the flames lit. But as my vision cleared and gazed round, the room was no longer in pieces. Everything was laid down the way it was supposed to be whenever there was a feast held.

My vision was blocked off however as more men surrounded me instantly thought of Helios, but saw that the men were wearing chain mail armour, along with a red cape flowing behind them, but it was the yellow symbol on their capes that got my attention. _A dragon._

Footsteps then caught my attention, and saw a man with blonde hair came into view, dressed in the same clothing the men came into view. He looked to be around the same age as me though I could've been wrong. He frowned down at me as I lay on the ground and looked ready to draw his sword if need be, which lay sheathed at his side, although the men around me pretty much had that covered. This was the guy that appeared to be in charge.

"Who are you?" he asked me, his voice cautious.

I didn't answer him.

"If you do not answer me you will be confined to the dungeons, until you are ready to speak."

I frowned up at him. "Who are you?" I asked in return.

He arched an eyebrow. "You break into Camelot, using magic, and you don't even know who I am?" he said, puzzled and I stared back at him equally puzzled. What was going on!

"Where...is Helios?" I then asked the man reaction was of surprise and the men around me pressed their blades closer to me and I could hear a big deal of murmuring around the room. The man above me fixed his expression which became serious.

"Helios, is dead," he growled down at me.

I stared up at him in surprise. "No, that's possible he was here not two minutes ago!" I tried to get to my feet but the blades came close to my face and neck and stayed where I was.

"Your lover is dead," the man said to me with disdain and I shot him a look of fury.

"_He's is not my lover!_" I shouted at him in disgust. "_He killed everybody_!" I felt my eyes beginning to water, and fought them back.

The mans expression changed to curiosity."Then why ask about him?"

"_Because he was here!"_

The man stared at me in bewilderment. "Helios _was_ here, but we took back Camelot two weeks ago."

"Slain? ... Two weeks?" I stared up at him in confusion, not understanding anything.

The man however was getting impatient. "Look, will you just tell me who you are?" he said, and this made me even more confused. Did he and everyone of these men not recognized me?"

"_You tell me who you are_!" I shot back and he was jut as confused.

"My name is Arthur Pendragon. The _King_ of Camelot."

I stared up at him and I could only imagine how much I looked like an idiot as I took in what he had just said.

"Now, will you tell me who-"

"Is this some kind of sick joke!" I cut across him, composing myself and glaring, startling the man claiming himself to be _Arthur_. The _King_ of Camelot. His expression changed to anger.

"If you do not tell me who you are-"

"Oh, shut up," I snarled at him. "The only time there was a king was when my father was alive!"

"And who was you father?" the man asked, through his teeth and I stared up at him in surprise and then laughed.

"You say your the King and you don't even know who my father was," I said. "Good job on pretending to be King."

"Your father? King?" the man, Arthur, said, looking down at me in bewilderment.

"Your quite a tardy fellow aren't you," I sneered, and he narrowed his eyes at me.

"Take her to the dungeons," Arthur said with a glare and heard the men behind me take away their blades and felt a strong hand on the neck of my armour and force me up to my feet and let out a cry of pain as my muscles protested and my legs sagged beneath me.

"Stand," the man said gruffly and my eyes widened and turned my head around, and stared at the man in horror. _It was Percival_! _He was alive_!

"_You_!" I roared and closed my right hand into a fist, my muscles aching from doing so, and brought it to his face, but he caught my wrist with his other hand and twisted it and let out another cry of agony, through my clenched teeth, and brought my other hand to his face but it was also caught.

"Lively one, this one," said the man that held it and gasped, looking at him.

"Gwaine?" I exclaimed in surprise,

Gwaine stared at me in confusion, as I stared at him.

"Stop!" Arthur said and the two did so and I looked towards him and my mouth fell open seeing Elyan. "Gwaine, you know her?"

"No, Sire, I certainly do not," he said.

"Then how come-"

"Elyan...your alive!" I said in surprise. At this a women in a pink dress stood up and looked towards her, seeing distress on her face. "Guinevere!"

They all looked at me, in confusion, no recognition at all.

"No, no,no no, no," I said in despair and looked at Arthur. "What have you done to them!" I bellowed. I then looked up at Percival and then back to him. "Is Leon here too!"

"Ah, here," said his voice to my right and looked at him, dressed in the chain mail, looking as confused as the others.

"Will someone please tell me what eh bloody hell is going on!" _Arthur_ said, staring from one person to the other.

"I do not think anyone knows, sire."

That voice... I followed from where it came from and saw_, "Gaius" _I said in disbelief and the old man, beside a servant boy looked towards me. He too showed surprise on his face.

"Okay," _Arthur_ said impatiently, marching over to me as I blinked uncontrollably to stop the tears that were threatening to fall. Those that were my friends_ were alive _didn't know me! "_Who are you_?"

I just stared silently back at him.


End file.
